Caught because of apples
by Unapologetic47Fangirl
Summary: (Flashback: remember when Castle told to Beckett that his safeword is apples?) Castle and Beckett are almost alone in the commissary and Lanie called them to go to the morgue, but first ... a stop along the way that Beckett have apples crave.


_"Kate, stop it. Concentrate. Don't look at him."_ Finally my eyes obeyed my brain and I looked away from Castle, who was tapping a pencil on his lips as he watched the board, focused on the case.

We were at the precinct, almost alone: Esposito and Ryan were asking, in the victim's office, if someone knew a possible suspect; most of the police were directing traffic and protecting the president, who was visiting the city; and Gates had gone to a meeting with her superior, so we were almost alone.

We had spent two nights apart and I missed him... _"Do not make excuses, Kate! Since when a men don't let you do your job?"_

I shook my head; I got up and went to write something on the board. I felt his eyes watching me; I turn around and caught him looking at my butt. _"Oh god, Castle is just like me ... Desperate! What should I do? I can't wait anymore!"_ I thought.

I moved a little to him and was about to do something crazy when the phone rang. I was saved by the bell. I picked it up and heard Lanie's cheerful voice telling me that I would have to go there, because she had the report ready for me to check out.

I thought of a nice enough white lie and told her that, first, I'd have to see a suspect, but that I'd go there later. Lanie agreed and I hung up wondering what the hell I had done.

I looked at Castle, biting my lip, and I saw that he was now being entertained by his phone.

"Castle, we're going on road trip." He looked up and I saw his eyes lit up with the word `trip´. "We've got to meet Lanie in the morgue in an hour."

"Did the guys discover something?" I shook my head. "Did you?" I, again, denied and headed toward the elevator. "So ... what do we do in the time that remains?" he asked as he ran to catch up with me.

_"That's my boy."_ I thought. I said nothing as some robbery inspectors, who had come to steal our coffee, left the elevator. Then, we walked in it and as the doors closed, I whispered. "I crave apples..."

I could see that Castle jumped a little at hearing that. I approached and pushed the buttons, not of the entry of the commissioner; but of the basement, where we keep all the records of the cases: "Wha...? What?" He asked nervously.

"Nothing, I said that I crave apples." I repeated calmly, as if we were speaking of the sun that shone brightly in the sky today.

Castle took a while to understand my intentions, and when he did, he approached me. We weren't touching each other, but we were very close... And the shivers down spines, heat and sexual tension so characteristic of us, began to show among us. Very strongly.

I looked at him out of the corner of my eyes all the time, and the elevator stopped just when the tension was a bit too unbearable. I left the elevator almost running and we were checking the hallways to make sure there was no one around.

I could feel Castle behind me, stuck to my back. _"We're almost there, only two more."_ I thought to cheer myself up and simultaneously resist. Castle stroked my back, a light touch over the hem of my jeans, but I trembled from sheer nervousness. Then he stroked my arm, from the shoulder to the hand. He got back and stroked my neck, which was uncovered by the bun that I had made while we were working. I felt his hand on my makeshift bun, a little tug and my hair fell over my shoulders, messed.

Castle was breathing rapidly, I could hear him remarkably. Although I cannot deny that I was not like him. _"How was it that one of our suspects described ...? At first you're on top, you feel butterflies on your way to work, every stolen moment is like a shot of adrenaline to the heart. And the sex is... amazing." _

What a true affirmative was that! We reached the last hall, unable to wait any longer; I turned urgently looking for Castle. I found him stuck to my back, very close to me and looked into his eyes. I was amazed: his blue eyes, usually transparent as the sea, were now dark with desire and glistened savagely. I could not help but wonder whether mine would be the same. Castle broke down and came to me; suddenly we kissed, our clothes flew in all directions and at some point, without knowing how, we ended up on the floor.

OoO

A half hour later we were in my car, stuck in a traffic jam on our way to the morgue, but we did not care. We were looking out our windows, in a comfortable silence; with a smile on our faces. Each lost in the memories of that passionate encounter in the basement...


End file.
